


Юлиан, приезжайте!

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мюллер звонит в Баалатскую автономию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юлиан, приезжайте!

Алло! Это Баалатская автономия? Юлиан Минц? Доброе утро! Знаю ли я, сколько времени? Конечно! Пять часов утра. Я знаю что адмирал Ян спит. В прошлый раз я звонил в три часа дня и он тоже спал - так какая разница? А что делать? В другое время я вообще не могу звонить по телефону. В коридоре стоит аппарат. Да, по-прежнему, в Адмиралтействе, да. Густонаселенное ведомство. Десять адмиралов, несмотря на все усилия военного министра, и в половину седьмого уже все здесь - по коридорам болтаются, как будто своих кабинетов ни у кого нету. А кайзер? Кайзер скучает. Заехали бы к нам в гости, развлекли бы его.

Нет, мятежа никакого не намечается. Миттермайер теперь ходит за Ройенталем по пятам, мнительно заглядывает в глаза и при малейшем подозрении достает бутылку виски. Говорили что вредно! Неоднократно! А он отвечает, что ему ради друга жизни не жалко. Нет, он Ройенталя имел в виду. А адмирал Ян кого? А вот зря вы отменили ограничение на алкоголь, которое установил наш военный министр. Он - вредный тип, зато пользу приносит! Да, вот такой оксюморон. Нет, это не ругательство на рейхсдиалекте, хотя...

Приезжайте, Юлиан, отметим ваш День Рождения. Нет, я знаю, что он у вас в марте, я второй День Рождения имею в виду - день, когда кайзер послал на Терру Валена, отказав в этом Биттенфельду. Что? Нет, Биттенфельда вы вряд ли встретите. Они с Фаренхайтом объединили штабы, поставили общую дверь, повесили табличку "Департамент космического хаоса и разрушения" и уже три недели мы их не видели. А заглянуть внутрь, посмотреть что там происходит, никто не решается. Только Айзенах вызвался, но что толку? Кто потом расшифрует эту пантомиму?

От Меклингера никакого толку. Все эти театры и картины уже давно надоели. Ждем от него какого-нибудь подвига. Все уже хоть что-то такое совершили, один он отбивается от коллектива. Да, понятно, что время мирное, но в жизни всегда есть дело для героя. Вален с Лютцем поспорили: если на кайзера вдруг наедет рояль, то кого бросится спасать Меклингер? А что кайзер? Кайзер уже готов участвовать в эксперименте. Говорю же - скучает.  
.  
А может, партию в Изерлон сыграем? Сначала мы - вам, потом вы - нам. Ну, одну всего! На интерес. Давайте! Лютц пароль на Торсхаммер поставил "12345". Сложный? Хорошо, поменяем на "1111". Запишите, а то забудете. Валена сын давно просит на флагмане покатать, а повода нету. Воспитывать? Да что у Валена за воспитание?! Правая рука не знает, что делает левая. Правая конфеты дает, а левая подзатыльники. Разве ж это воспитание? Ну, что, договорились? "Когда адмирал Ян проснется"? Знаю я, это у вас пословица такая. Ну хоть так прилетайте. А то кайзера развлечет Оберштайн, а мы потом все будем сидеть и резинками с карт очередной Вестерланд какой-нибудь стирать.

Хотите, я миссис Ян еще раз скажу, что она красавица? Мне не сложно! Что-нибудь поинтереснее? Это у Биттенфельда спросить надо, он самые пафосные спичи толкает! Только в них кайзера заменить на любое другое лицо. Слово! Слово заменить! Кайзер у нас совершенно незаменимый! Фффух! Как не вовремя Кесслер рядом нарисовался! Заканчиваю разговор, а то тут очередь уже целая. Да, сразу за мной Айзенах стоит. Зачем? Откуда ж я знаю? Мне самому интересно. Сейчас посмотрим. Как узнаю - сразу перезвоню!


End file.
